Baby picture
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: Rainbow Dash is dared to share her baby picture with her friends. Random little one shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to a random little one-shot story. No, this is not a romance. Just a comedy. Random note: I now have a DeviantArt! It's iHateFridays if any of y'all are interested. My art is crap though :(. Regardless, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Applejack and her best friend Rainbow Dash sat on the farm's front yard. They were staring at each other, rather intensely. The farm pony grinned wickedly.

"Alright, Ah've got a dare for you, Dash." she said, observing her friend's expression.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cried. "Is it going into the Everfree Forest? Flying three hundred laps? Scaring Twilight?"

"Not really," Applejack interrupted, her grin growing wider. "Ah dare you to show your baby picture to the gals."

Rainbow Dash's mouth was wide open. "Show my baby picture to the girls?! C'mon AJ, that is _so_ not me!"

Applejack smirked. "Are ya _chicken_?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No! But.. this is just embarrassing! Nopony needs to see my baby picture.."

Applejack laughed. "Then Ah'll call ya.. Hm.. Lemme see. Rainbow Crash for _10_ moons."

"Pfft. You wouldn't." Rainbow Dash protested, waving a hoof.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but Ah will. And Ah'll tell the other gals you were too scared to show 'em your baby picture."

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Like they would care."

"And if you don't show them, then Ah will." Applejack concluded.

"You don't even know where my picture is!" Rainbow Dash cried back in response, with hints of panic.

"Oh, but yes Ah do. Remember when you took me to your house and showed me all of 'em memory folders?" Rainbow Dash was appearing more shocked by the second.

"You can't fly!" she cried, biting her lip.

"Ah'll borrow some of Pinkie's 'bloons. Trust me, you won't get away with it." Applejack stated her final argument. The pegasus sighed.

"Fine.. I'll show the picture." she accepted in defeat.

* * *

The next day, 5 out of the 6 girls were sitting at the table, including Spike but excluding Starlight Glimmer, who was in Hawaii or something.

"What are we waiting for?" Rarity asked, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Rainbow Dash has somethin' to show y'all.." Applejack answered darkly. Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow.

"Applejack.. What were you two doing last night?" she asked suspiciously. Applejack gave her a weird look.

"What does Rainbow Dash need to show us?" Twilight asked, before things got.. Confusing.

"Somethin' very special." The farm pony answered, trying to keep her giggles in. The girls gave each other a very concerned look.

* * *

Finally, after 5 boring minutes, the blue pegasus arrived.

"About time ya got here!" Applejack called to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey.. everypony.. Sorry I'm late.." The recently-entered greeted, appearing awfully nervous as she briefly hovered above the ground. She was holding something behind her back, her cheeks tainted crimson.

"What's up, Dashie?" Pinkie Pie cried, waving.

"Are you alright, darling? You don't look too good." Rarity asked, with concern. Fluttershy, meanwhile raised an eyebrow.

"Um.. yeah, I'm fine.." Dash slowly answered.

Applejack grinned. "You have somethin' to show us, don't you, Dash?"

"Yes.. Yes I do.." Dash agreed reluctantly, clutching the hidden object tighter. She took a deep breath, nearing the crystal map, then chucked something onto it.

"What is that?" Twilight asked in perplexity. Then she looked at the picture. "Aww! Is that you, Dash?"

"Oooh!" Rarity squealed, eyeing the baby picture. "That is adorable!"

"SHE'S SO CUTE! AHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Pinkie screamed in joy, rolling around. Fluttershy giggled, caught in the cute spell. Applejack just laughed at the blue pegasus' embarrassed face.

"Please.. Cute is not my thing.." Rainbow Dash pleaded, her cheeks bright crimson. Rarity, using her unicorn magic picked up the picture and showed Rainbow Dash.

"But this picture is adorable!" she pointed out. The rest of the mane 6 made loud 'awws!' Rainbow Dash trotted backwards on two legs, her face still crimson. Then, her face twisted into a scowl.

"I don't want to hear it _anymore_!" she yelled fiercely, suddenly flapping her wings and taking off in a rainbow flash.

"Well, she's gone." Pinkie Pie said, peering up at the sky.

"Ah didn't mean to make her angry.." Applejack bowed her head in guilt.

"She's just embarrassed. She doesn't like to put herself in these kind of situations." Twilight explained to her orange friend.

"Maybe.." Applejack briefly replied, feeling awfully guilty. She picked up the picture from Rarity's magic and left.

* * *

Later that day, she saw Rainbow Dash flying around in the sky, practicing her cloudbusting.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Applejack yelled up at her friend. The blue pegasus peered down, raising an eyebrow. "AH HAVE SOMETHIN' TO GIVE YOU!"

"Just go away." Rainbow Dash grumbled, continuing her cloudbusting. Applejack sighed.

"LOOK, AH'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU SHOW THAT TO EVERYPONY! AH DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YA THAT EMBARRASSED!" she called, in all honesty. Rainbow Dash stared down at her friend in thought. "PLEASE, DASH! AH'M SORRY! AH JUST WANT YOU TO FORGIVE ME!"

The blue pegasus flew down, facing her orange friend. A little smile formed on her face. Applejack shared the grin, and handed her back the baby picture. Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Don't be like that. Just hide it, away from me, so Ah can't dare ya anytime soon." The farm pony laughed. Rainbow Dash give her a bro-fist, before flying away into the blue sky.


End file.
